


I Got Issues (And One of Them is How Bad I Need You)

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cuffs, Dan is a cinnamon roll, Dan says "fuck" a lot, Douchifer, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kink Exploration, Lucidan, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Scenario, Sex, Skip tags if you don't want spoilers, Spit As Lube, here's another tag in case you read past the first one and didn't mean to, scene, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Dan asks for a favor.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162
Collections: DarkBloodWolf13's Collection





	I Got Issues (And One of Them is How Bad I Need You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/gifts), [mariadperiad20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadperiad20/gifts).



> Gift fic for MySummerFrost, in thanks for their super amazing fics. "Make Me Into Something Sweet" inspired this one quite a bit - any similarities are not an attempt to use or copy their work. (The major one is fairly common as a trope, but still)
> 
> Gift fic for MariadPeriad20 - Incentive is a hard read - emotionally - but well worth it. 
> 
> Thanks to GlitterSkullFairy for doing me a beta and assuring me this isn't actually the pile of trash I was afraid it would be. 
> 
> This is a stand-alone, but *may* be added to Dan/Angel as part of a series timeline, later.
> 
> Spoiler in end notes.

"You can't outrun the Devil, Daniel," Lucifer breathes in his ear, speaking harshly, "you're at my mercy now, and I'm not known for it."

Dan shivers. The basement is as dark and miserable as he remembers. Everything is slightly cold and damp. The main differences now are the way he's cuffed to the pipe and the person who took him here this time.

Dan can't see him, but he hears him take off his suit jacket. "Great. Are you going to talk me to death then?"

He sounds almost offended. "You won't go out that easily. And I have other ideas for you."

The voice changes sides, to his other ear, "do you know how I punished people in Hell, when I needed to get creative, or just _wanted_ to? Hell was my kingdom, under my rule. No one could stop me from doing anything I wanted, to anyone I wanted."

This isn't a nice place to be in, hell or otherwise. His arms are in cuffs at the wrists around a large pipe in front of him. His wrists already hurt from when he instinctively tried to pull them out of the metal police cuffs right after Lucifer put them on him. He isn't on his knees, but he feels pretty exposed. Alone, but for a certain pudding thief.

He's been here before.

Not quite like this.

Cigarette smoke permeates the air, enough that his clothes will smell of it for weeks. It circled as Lucifer prowled around him, following and twisting in his wake like a dutiful servant. Dan thinks it looks like wings of ash, curling in large loops as it wafts.

The man really lives up to the name he chose for himself, doesn't he? But Dan never expected him to take it this far. 

He's going to have his ass when this is over.

If he gets out of this.

Lucifer picked up his cigarette again, taking another long drag. "Would you like to know what I did to your kind in Hell?"

Footsteps in expensive shoes halt behind him. "Demons didn't have to be beaten as often as your lot. They knew their place, respected it, or they were destroyed. Soulless, without any needs of their own, save to please me, do my bidding. Do you know what it's like to give up that kind of power?"

"I thought you just said you _weren't_ going to talk me to death."

"So eager to get on with it? Doesn't your training say to stall me for as long as possible, so you can be rescued by your comrades? Will you even want them to see you after I'm done with you?" Hands and nails traced almost gently down his back over his shirt, then up to his neck, almost scruffing him, pinching until his skin turned white. "You're going to find out how I dealt with those sent to Hell, to me. At least within the limits I have here. I can kill you in Hell, over and over again. _Here_ I can only do it once."

"Once?"

Lucifer grunts and lets go of his neck. "Father doesn't like it when we kill His more fragile creatures, here on earth. Doesn't mean there aren't plenty of other things I can do to you. Things I will do. Things I want to do."

He tenses. Water is dripping somewhere. Dan can't tell where Lucifer is any longer. He may have moved away quietly or he might still be standing there. Not knowing worries him more than the threats. He'd heard it all before anyway. Minus the heavenly shit.

Sickly yellow light illuminates them both, coming from somewhere outside the dirty window. Dan can just make out the shadow cast by them on the wall, in the dark. It gives him something to look at other than the pipe inches from his nose.

"You can't do anything to me. If you leave marks, it's evidence. You'll be caught."

He sounds utterly unfazed. "Not if I leave earth again. I can always skip town. Go back to Hell. That's always been an _option_ for me."

"Your delusions won't save you from the law."

"Even if you're right - which you aren't - it won't save you tonight."

Dan wants a drink. "You won't-"

"Get away with it? Of course I will. Everyone has a price. Especially in LA. I have enough money to buy myself a political position, if I wanted it. I bet if I offered you enough, even you will keep quiet, no matter what I do to you."

"You'll let me walk out of here?"

Lucifer breathes out tobacco smoke. He sounds like a dragon. "I'm not saying you'll enjoy _walking._ But you can be bought, can't you? Isn't that why you were here before?"

This is the basement Malcolm had him restrained. This very pipe. The reason he _hates_ cuffs, the reason Chloe finally left, signed the papers later. He didn't send that text, but it was still inevitable. Maybe they would've had more time. Maybe she wouldn't have tried to fall into the arms of the Devil.

Maybe she'd be far from this monster. Maybe they still would have broken up; things had been headed that way. But he'd gotten so close to winning her back. Maybe that was part of the problem, refusing to see she made a choice to move out. Because of him. 

It had made him raw, an open wound, ripe for salt. 

Picking up the shaker had been his doing, though, not hers. She never handed him an excuse. It was all him.

His eyes hurt. His heart hurts like the lead in his soul. He could have saved her and Trixie. From both monsters, he and his captive.

Chloe deserves better.

Dan doesn't. He lost Chloe. He lost Charlotte.

Sooner or later Trixie will realize her dad is an asshole. Then he will lose her too. If he dies here, maybe he'll be remembered differently.

There's nothing left to lose. 

Or maybe there is.

Lucifer reaches around his waist, one-handed and too gently pops the front button on his jeans.

"What?"

"Hush, darling, you know what you need, don't you? What I need."

Lucifer flips his jeans open, reaching inside, touching his soft dick. He tsk'd. "Well, it's not like I need _your_ cooperation here."

The cherry of Lucifer's cigarette burned red in his peripheral vision.

This isn't why he's here. Lucifer needs or wants something else from him. There are probably a million prostitutes in LA, even ones who would indulge this. Line up for it, even. 

Saying 'no' won't help him. He can make it harder for Lucifer though. Dan kicked out but didn't connect. Lucifer barely flinched as he shoved Dan down on his knees. A coil of rope on the floor made the landing marginally easier. At least it kept his bones from cracking on the cement floor.

The power rocked through him. He could do nothing to stop it, or stop him from doing as he threatened. "You're not getting it."

"As I said, not looking for _permission,_ Detective _._ I don't need it, not from you and not from anyone in Hell. What's your price, I wonder, to swallow...your pride."

"You do this often, do you?"

"Do you have any idea of the power I hold? What I could do if I _really_ cut loose up here? I ruled Hell - Humans are nothing compared to demons; paper dolls and lint. Dad hasn't been heard from in a long time. I don't think He would step in now if I stepped out of _Revelations_ and took my rightful place as your lot seem so keen on actually wanting to happen."

Lucifer flicked his smoking cig off into the corner.

The hands came back, lifting the back of Dan's shirt, letting the damp air hit his skin. Lucifer's nails are sharp enough to leave stinging lines in his flesh. He took in a sharp, hissing breath. "So? Why don't you? Afraid they're right? That we're right? It's been a while since Sunday school, but I remember that it doesn't end well for you."

The shirt rips up his back, all the way to his collar, parting there too, hanging on his shoulders. Lucifer squats on his heels, looking at Dan with fire in his eyes. They burn like the sun, like wrath, like Hell. Lucifer hisses his words, coming from a raw and cracked place. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Dan scrambles away, hauling himself to the other side of the pipe, putting it between himself and Satan. As if this thing made from human hands could stop him. His pants come a little loose, but his usual fashion choices of tight skinny jeans keep them from falling far. His heart pounds in his chest, crawling into his throat. He looks up with wide eyes and fear in his lungs.

Lucifer's voice resonates thickly in the small area, "I'm not afraid of human prophecy, human _stories_ told by idiotic men who believed Dad choose them to pass on His words, instead of coming down from On High Himself."

Dan swallows until he had words. "You don't know if they're actually true, do you?"

Lucifer stands there like the King of Hell he was, or maybe is, spitting words at his captive. "None of my gifts involve being able to see the future."

His throat is so dry. "So why haven't you?"

Lucifer walks around the thick pipe imperiously. Stalking. 

Dan takes a step away, circling opposite and the Devil grins at the uselessness of it. Lucifer _lets_ him move, trailing lazily behind. "Maybe I don't like doing what is expected of me."

There isn't much space to move. The shirt drops down over his wrists at the cuffs. "I'll scream."

The grin is cold. "A strong, strapping boy like yourself? Go for it if you want, no one will hear. Isn't that why you were here before? Because it's an ideal place for a good old-fashioned kidnapping?"

Lucifer moves, grabbing for him. Dan shies away, but his captor isn't going for anything as obvious as his arm. Lucifer gets a hold of his shirt and hangs on. He walks his hands up the fabric, coming closer.

Prowling.

Dan shrinks against the pipe. "Why me?"

The hands hold one of his wrists, fingers _pushing_ on sore bruises. "Maybe I just think you're pretty. Maybe I like dominating strong men." Lucifer bit his neck.

It shouldn't have been hot.

He has been strong his whole life; he never feared just walking down a dark alley. He knew why women did, with his job.

He forgets his defensive training with the shock of reality. Lucifer twists his palm, antagonizing soft injuries, distracting him between sharp teeth and digging digits.

Lucifer's free hand pulls down the back of his jeans. He feels the knuckles of the hand on skin as everything comes down. Fingers slip back up, a thumb caressing his cleft flesh. 

_Dry fingers._

Dan clenches his jaw, everything.

He automatically, and ineffectively reaches down to cover himself, but Lucifer moves faster, cupping his enlarging cock. "Well, _someone_ here isn't completely uninterested."

Dan groans. Maybe if he pretends to cooperate, it might help. "It's not my doing."

Or maybe he could keep his mouth shut. Probably not though.

"So, what will it be? Would you take a car, to be my whipping boy? What would you accept from me to buy your silence?"

"Nothing. You can't-"

"How about the urchin's college fund? Would you sell yourself for that? Aren't you doing that anyway with your sad _job_? This would merely be a shortcut."

It takes longer to say no than he wants. "I couldn't…"

"Oh, denial. That's always _fun_." Lucifer gropes him, squeezing. "Not a bad package either. I could have some nice times with you. Even you aren't immune to my power, to your own secret desires."

Dan doesn’t respond. He twists a little, away, feeling visible to the whole world, but never more fragile than right now. There were things he'd do for Trixie, anything for her, but not at the expense of being able to look his kid in the eye at the end of the day. 

He had a line. He has a line. 

Pulling his hips back only stuck his ass further out. 

Lucifer lets him go. As Dan watches, Lucifer let him see one of his hands turn red and clawed. He gleefully wiggled elongated fingers. "Don't worry, I won't stick them up your arse this way. Might cause more damage than I want to."

His breath catches.

Lightning fast, Lucifer grabs him with a normal hand and rakes the claws of the other down his back. 

He barely doesn’t scream. "Fuck. You." Runnels of blood drip off his hips, over skin, onto his pants around his knees.

"Promises. You think you don't deserve this?"

His back is on fire. He squeezes out words, "I think Chloe won't be happy about this."

There’s a pause. "Her forgiveness is not something I ever thought I'd get to begin with." Lucifer came back into his eyeline and licked the blood off his index...finger? Claw? "hmm. O positive, I believe? Should be easy enough to replenish once you're out of here."

The blood on his thigh is cold already. "I won't stay quiet down here."

"Oh, I do hope not." Lucifer looks at the blood on his pointer finger, then sucks it off as well, wetly, almost thoughtfully.

"After this. You'll be arrested, devil or not."

He steps behind Dan again. Something cool touches his ass and Dan snaps his hips forward, or would have. Lucifer holds him just above his groin while stroking his asshole with wet fingers. "Do _try_ not to get blood all over my suit, Daniel."

Having nothing else to do with his hands, Dan grabs the width of the pipe, hard. He breathes hard through his nose. "I used to think you were _only_ a dick."

A finger enters him. "Oh?"

He loses his air.

It pulls, sliding, _caressing._ Dan hears himself whine. Blood and spit slip down, along a thumb, over a hand and on down his leg. Fingernails on his thigh, too close to other parts. The finger crooks and drags. He can feel the metal of his ring on Lucifer’s right hand, pressing up and almost into him, cold mixed with hot. 

Pause. "Detective, I thought you'd be more objectionable."

He sucks in a shuddering breath. "For a _consultant_ , I didn't think you'd cause this much trouble."

A second finger probed with the first. He could feel his own blood sliding past, down his ass. He heard Lucifer spit (again?) to add a little more wetness.

It burns.

The hand rotates, twisting fingers in him. The palm of Lucifer's hand meets the flesh of his ass as he sunk both in past the finger joints.

He leaned his head down against the pipe. "Fuck."

The clawed hand in front lets go of his groin and grips his dick. If Dan wanted to pull away again, he probably could. Head down, he could see everything. He closed his eyes. 

"I'm quite good at this, you know. You don't have to make it hard on yourself."

"Why are you punishing me? Why now?"

"Because it's fun. Because Eve helped me realize that the law doesn't move fast enough. That people like you fall through the cracks all the time."

The fingers twist and pump. He knew Lucifer wouldn't be satisfied with just that, but at least it gave him some kind of preparation. "Literal Eve. Sounds like she deserved to be thrown out of Eden."

Lucifer squeezes Dan's erect cock and thumbs the head, holding his claw clear of it. Dan looked down again without realizing he opened his eyes. 

The fingers in him flex and grow warm. The ones around his cock have claws. 

It shouldn't be this hot.

But it kind of is.

He didn't mean to, but he moans.

" _Now_ you're getting it. See, we can both enjoy this." Lucifer lets go of his Dan’s dick long enough to unzip himself hurriedly, cursing a little at having to use the Devil hand for it. He must have pulled off his belt already; Dan hadn't heard it. 

Lucifer is _hard._ Larger than his two fingers but at least the nails are gone with them as he pulls them out. 

The stretch as he enters is intense. His ass pulls in the head a little, without him doing anything. He feels a little betrayed by his own body. 

If he unclenches his muscles, it might hurt less.

He doesn’t try to do that.

He gasps. He can feel tightness in his lungs like he can't get a full breath of air.

Dan jerks his wrists up the pipe, grabs the fabric of his ruined shirt in his teeth and bites down. 

"We can't have that."

Lucifer pulls on it until he has to let go, jaw aching. "If you need, or want, to scream, I insist you be free to do so."

_Fuck._

Clawed fingers bracket his hips; now both arms are changed. Somehow Lucifer's silver and black ring still fit his finger, but Dan swears _everything_ is bigger. The forearms are red, scarred and cracked.

Inhuman.

Is Lucifer still wearing his shirt?

No.

Lucifer buries himself in Dan. The thrust brings his body into contact and he can feel more of it, ridges and heat, scraping his torn back.

It hurts. 

He doesn't scream. Probably.

He forgets to breathe.

Claws are back around his throbbing cock and he doesn't have any room left to feel fear. 

The pain doesn’t let himself be distant.

At some point, Lucifer shudders and holds perfectly still, breathing raggedly. He came, he must have, but he's still hard as a rock. Dan's ass is throbbing in time with his heartbeat, stretched taut. There's something hot and liquid on his leg. It's over. 

It's not over, because Lucifer is stroking him, and Dan is getting harder in his grip. The claws are oddly careful, held away from his flesh, but still there, skimming the air dangerously, close to his skin. 

Fuck. It feels _good._

Lucifer chuckles on his neck. It's low and inviting. "I can tell you want it."

The shadows of leathery wings are cast on the floor, framing them. They drop, touching his bare shoulders. The skin on them is smoother, sliding easily. Or maybe it's the sweat. "Lu-"

The free hand touched the back of his neck, pinpricks of claws touching sharp points into his soft skin. "Do you want to come for me, Daniel?" One by one, each claw tip pushed and stopped just before breaking skin. He prevented Dan from lifting his head, lest he break his skin himself on those claws. "Do you want to watch me make you?"

Lucifer moves again, claiming him in counterpoint to his driving grip on Dan's cock.

Dan doesn’t answer, doesn’t trust himself to speak truthfully. Lucifer unleashed his power on him, the thing Dan dismissed for years, the thing that both loosed his tongue and gave him the strength to form a word, the word he wanted.

The Devil pauses on the precipice, the pad of his thumb slick with precome. 

He's so, so close. "Yes."

Lucifer kisses the side of his neck and doesn't ask him to elaborate. "Good boy."

He comes shuddering over the red, scarred hand. Lucifer's claws wrapped tight against his skin, pressing only enough for Dan to feel the numb hardness of slick claws before the needle tips, catching his pounding release. It makes him think of how he feels when pressing the tips of his fingers against a mirror, wondering if the claws themselves have feeling in them. He breathes out slowly, watching himself come in pulses over Lucifer's now gently stroking fist, skin and claws glistening in the low light until he ebbed out, exhausted.

Lucifer could rip his dick off a body if he had a mind to. Probably did in Hell. 

The human souls in Hell deserved whatever Lucifer did to them. 

He remembers that he has to tell Lucifer when he’s done. It almost requires more brainpower than he currently has. His heart began to slow as he let more of his weight be taken up by his boyfriend. "Fuck, Luce."

The response comes immediately, "alright, love?" Lucifer loosens his grip on his cock, changing to hold him around the waist.

"Yeah."

The cuffs click and fall open. Dan drops them quickly and the ruined shirt with them. He feels weak but not ready to let go of everything just yet. “You owe me a shirt. Probably pants too.”

“Hmm. But I like you this way.”

“I’m a mess. Not that I mind.”

Lucifer started to pull out. Dan reached back, holding his hip, almost clawing his human nails into thicker Devil skin. "Stay. Like this, just a little longer? Please?"

The hand on his head withdrew, resting lightly on top of the torn skin on his shoulders. It's very warm, beginning to heal the wounds with a small white feather Lucifer had stashed somewhere just for this. There's a smile in his soft reply. "As you wish."

"And. Uh. Not all the way, okay? Leave some lines."

Lucifer kisses his neck again, this time softly. He moves in Dan lightly, less urgently. "You mind if I turn back now? I'd like to come in your arse again, and I suspect you're sensitive."

"Mmmm. Yeah. Fuck you feel good."

"You're definitely alright, love?"

"Fuck. Yeah."

Lucifer holds him tight. Dan wraps his hands over Lucifer's crossed arms as they resume their normal color, admiring his new bruises. 

It doesn't take long the second time either. 

* * *

They lay in the penthouse, wrapped up in extra blankets in Lucifer's bed. Ice cream containers sat with a few melting bites left in them. 

The TV was on low for white noise. Neither of them actually tried to watch it from across the room.

Lucifer hadn’t done his hair yet after their shower. It fell in his face, practically begging to be swept out of the way. 

He did, kissing his forehead and snuggling closer. 

Lucifer passed him a large bottle of water from the bedside table. "You're certain you're alright?"

Water escaped over his chin with a too-long gulp. He wiped his face. "Yeah. I asked for that, after all. I’m sore, but in all kinds of good ways.”

"Still. I think I got more out of it than you did.”

“You and Eve - she tempted you, didn’t she? When you hurt Julian?”

“I won’t hide behind her.”

“But you aren’t human.”

“I’m trying to learn to be better. To control my dark side. It’s far more dangerous than anyone else’s.”

Dan was quiet for a moment. “I”m pretty sure my fellow humans have killed more people than you have. And a lot more of them than deserved it.”

“That’s the trick, isn’t it? Does anyone really deserve death? Now that you know there’s an afterlife?”

He was resolute. “Yeah. Some of them really do. But that’s not my call. If I were you - well, it’s a good thing I’m not.”

“Hmm. Want to run Hell? I hear there’s an opening.”

He shivered. “Nah. Sounds lonely. Have you really bribed that many people?"

"Oh, yes...how worried are you about plausible deniability?"

"Not much?"

"The first five years I was here, I should have been arrested many times over. I've bribed everyone from judges to lawyers. Never for anything _serious,_ at least in my own humble opinion, so you can rest your pretty little head over that. I bought my lovers’ presents from time to time, but that mostly fell out of practice when I realized it tended to make them greedy rather than grateful. It was disappointing to find out they only wanted more _things_ , that I was a means to an end to them - no innuendo joke there.

I spent a great deal of time believing my own hype - that I was built only for temptation. It was easy, and it was fun to play with Dad’s toys. I broke them in Hell, and it was child’s play to tempt them here. Still is, if I’m honest, but I don’t do it as often now, even at work.”

Dan squeezed him. “I guess we all learn to grow. You just took a little longer.”

“Hmm.”

Dan smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Are you up for another round then?"

"Not yet. I think I need to enjoy how I feel right now, for a little longer."

Lucifer knew he liked the bruises, the marks that will fade, the ownership of him. Dan also liked turning it off again, being back on an equal (mostly) footing. They kissed, unhurried, a few more times.

Dan touched his face. "You do know Chloe does forgive you, right? That there's nothing to forgive?"

“Ah, but I still have something I need to forgive her for.”

“What’s that?”

He hummed. “You know your spawn will be cared for, correct? I’ve already tricked out her college fund to overflowing.”

“And sex with me has nothing to do with it?”

“The sex is a bonus.” Lucifer kissed his neck. “In a few years, she’ll be off to university and we won’t have to worry about her dropping in with ill-timing.”

Dan laughed. “Yeah, I know. But it was… helpful to remember where I was. What I used to worry about. How I’m better now.”

"You do know you aren't worthless, don't you?"

"Yeah. Someone special helped me figure it all out." 

Lucifer wrapped him up in his arms, squeezing tight. "You liked the claws, didn’t you?"

"Only because I know I'm safe with you. Do you want to talk about Hell stuff?”

Clearly, he’d been thinking about it. “Yes, but not tonight.”

“I’m here, if you do, later.”

They stayed tightly wrapped up and snuggled a little longer. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah. I still like hearing it."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler - it's a scene, meant to help Dan shake off the past and for Lucifer to use his dark side cathartically. It came out a little differently than I actually planned on, but I'm happier with it than I thought I'd be. And if you managed to skip the notes and read it anyway, I realize it is pretty obvious they're playing, but I hope it was still fun to read.
> 
> If you didn't catch it, Dan's 'green' word is 'consultant.'
> 
> As usual, this started as one thing and ended up as something totally different. 
> 
> Also - I don't usually bother with notes like - 'hey, don't use a fictional story as a guide for kinky shenanigans', but. Yeah, this is fantasy. Lucifer knows what he's doing and has magic powers and shit.
> 
> You do not have magic powers and shit.


End file.
